The Venerable King Thansa
by D.Would
Summary: Daenerys se perd dans le Désert Rouge avec son khalasar. En quête de nouveaux protecteurs, elle s'aventure jusqu'aux confins d'Essos et arrive aux limites de Sothoros, le continent méconnu. Ses bébés dragons – attirés par l'or – la pressent vers la cité de Karoucheii, réputée pour contenir plus de richesses que d'hommes. Le Roi acceptera-t-il de recevoir la Mère des Dragons ?


**Posté le : **8 Mars 2014. _Yep, un nouveau fandom s'ajoute à mon curriculum vitae. _

**SPOILER ALERT. **Ne pas lire si vous n'en êtes pas encore au troisième tome de la saga ou la troisième saison de la série.

* * *

**The Venerable King Thansa**

.

.

.

_Daenerys Targaryen se perd dans les méandres du Désert Rouge avec le restant de son khalasar. En quête de nouveaux protecteurs, elle s'aventure jusqu'aux confins d'Essos et arrive aux limites de Sothoros, le continent méconnu. Ses bébés dragons – attirés par l'or – la pressent vers la cité de Karoucheii réputée pour contenir plus de richesses que d'hommes. Le Roi Thansa acceptera-t-il de la recevoir dans sa cour et d'entendre sa requête ? _

.

.

.

– Pourquoi m'occuperais-je d'un ridicule Trône de Fer si je contrôle les routes de l'or ?

La voix calme et froide du roi Thansa venait de claquer l'air tel un fouet qu'on abat sur le dos d'un esclave trop lent ou imprudent. Les serviteurs de la couronne étaient alignés le long des immenses colonnes de la cour du palais et demeuraient immobiles malgré la chaleur étourdissante de la saison sèche.

Thansa, régnant sur la cité indépendante de Karoucheii depuis déjà cinq ans, leva le nez de son assiette dorée pleine de figues gorgées de sucre. Un filet de jus couleur bourbe dégoulina de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton fier, lui donnant de loin l'aspect d'un homme ayant mordu dans de la chair humaine. Thansa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées et essuya ses doigts un peu collants sur une serviette tiède que lui tendait la domestique personnelle de sa première femme.

Namaï était assise à sa droite, grande et imperturbable comme à l'ordinaire. Elle semblait être une tour imprenable et insensible à la misère humaine. Thansa l'avait épousé quelques années avant la mort de son père qui lui avait suggéré que d'unir le clan des Yato et le leur serait plus propice pour le commerce de l'or. Namaï semblait trouver un intérêt tout particulier à l'étincèlement de ses bijoux clinquants accrochés à son poignet.

– Avancez, ordonna Thansa en buvant un verre de liqueur miellée.

Le grand garde de Karoucheii fit quelques pas, s'approchant du banquet où était assis le roi Thansa et sa très nombreuse cour : ses femmes, les courtisans, la prêtresse, le magicien et même le griot de la dynastie s'étaient arrêtés de converser pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire le soldat. Le grand garde – issus du clan Hyplott – avait fait un grand voyage jusqu'aux limites du continent Essos avec une brigade pour se renseigner des faits des soi-disant seigneurs de là-bas.

– On raconte, mon vénérable Roi, qu'une menace gronde à Westeros, que les forces se rassemblent pour régner sur le monde des hommes. Des alliances se créé et quand les sept couronnes se seront enfin unies, elles essaieront certainement de nous faire ployer le genou. En revenant, j'ai entendu dire qu'une Daenerys, fille de...

– Je sais qui est Daenerys et je sais avec qui elle marche, interrompit le Roi Thansa. De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Son peuple est mort dans le désert, toute sa réputation est basée sur de simples légendes. Leur conflit à l'autre bout du monde ne me concerne pas. Et quand bien même ils arriveraient aux portes de ma cité, je leur dirai exactement ce que je te dis en ce moment : le Trône de Fer ne m'intéresse pas. Le continent Sothoryos est à l'abri de leur folie meurtrière.

– Mais le Trône...

– Le Trône n'est qu'un amas de fer rouillé. Qu'est-ce qu'un trône s'il y a plusieurs rois pour s'y assoir en même temps ? Ce jeu des chaises musicales ne m'intéresse pas. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Que j'y envoie dix-mille hommes tenter je ne sais quelle aventure hasardeuse ? Nous ne savons même pas ce qui nous attend là-bas. Nous sommes bien où nous sommes.

La réponse ne semblait pas convaincre l'Hyplott qui resta là un moment, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs. Le magnétisme du Trône de Fer avait agi sur lui et il n'était pas prêt à abandonner son idée d'y voir un jour son peuple s'y assoir. Il finit tout de même par marcher à reculons jusqu'à la sortie (personne ne tournait jamais le dos au Roi de Karoucheii). Namaï savoura son verre de liqueur et prononça en masquant difficilement son sourire nerveux :

– Quel panache, mon Roi. Quel courage... Votre père serait très fier de vous en voyant que vous ne prenez même pas la peine de hausser la place de votre dynastie dans ce grand échiquier.

Thansa recracha un pépin de raisin.

– Encore faudrait-il des héritiers légitimes pour qu'il y ait une dynastie à défendre.

Namaï se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure : depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui offrir le moindre enfant. S'il ne l'avait pas répudié, c'était uniquement pour des raisons financières pour ne pas rompre le pacte avec son clan d'origine. Thansa s'était remarié avec deux autres femmes – Elenyane et Udi – toutes les deux jeunes, ravissantes et fécondes. Namaï les détestait.

La musique reprit avec d'abord des notes hésitantes puis l'agitation revint. L'intervention du garde de la cité s'était évanouie en même temps que les rayons du soleil tandis que le banquet se prolongeait. Mais le Roi Thansa restait hermétique aux rires et aux diverses salutations. Sans pouvoir se l'avouer, ce Trône de Fer l'obsédait d'une manière encore plus bestiale que l'or qu'il possédait.

La nourrice finit par apporter ses enfants pour qu'ils saluent leur père avant d'aller se coucher. Le premier-né, Odio, n'avait que huit ans. Il ressemblait à Thansa en bien des aspects et faisait tout son possible pour avoir l'air sérieux même lorsque la situation ne l'exigeait pas. Fenik baisa les pieds de son père après Odio. Fenik était entouré d'une aura de folie douce et, plus d'une fois, s'était retrouvé dans des intrigues désastreuses. Avhaa, le dernier, était la fierté de Thansa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il attachait autant d'importance à Avhaa plutôt qu'à ses autres fils. Après tout, Avhaa éprouvait encore des difficultés à parler et n'avait aucune concentration en classe. Udi, la mère de ses garçons, souleva les pans vaporeux de sa tunique et s'approcha révérencieusement jusqu'au siège du Roi.

– Votre Majesté, dit-elle de sa voix douce. Je sais que votre décision est prise concernant Daenerys du Typhon, mais... mais Daenerys est mon amie. J'ai été élevé dans la même ville, à Braavos, durant mes jeunes années. Nous suivions le même cours de Haut-Valérien à l'école et...

– Daenerys est votre amie ? répéta Thansa, incrédule.

– Elle a un cœur juste, appuya Udi.

– Et depuis combien de temps ne l'avez vous pas revu ? intervint Namaï, ses yeux en amandes fondant sur sa rivale.

Udi semblait désemparée.

– Thansa, mon Roi, susurra Namaï, tout le monde sait que si Daenerys est appelée « du Typhon » c'est uniquement parce qu'une tornade de problèmes suit cette fille juste après son passage. Il vaudrait mieux vous fier à votre première intuition, la laisser pourrir dans le désert avec ces Dothrakis. Udi est encore jeune. Elle ne sait rien des jeux politiques qui gouvernent notre monde. Les gens de Westeros nous ont prouvé à multiples reprises qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Ces gens à la peau pâle ne sont que cupidité, et Daenerys est de cette espèce...

Thansa la fit taire d'un geste de la main. Il était encore surpris de cette découverte : il fréquentait Udi depuis des années, avait eu le temps de lui faire trois enfants en excellente santé, et avait fait quelques voyages avec elle lors de la saison de la cour itinérante. Mais jamais – ô grand jamais ! – elle n'avait mentionné son affection pour la fille Targaryen. Était-ce une forme de trahison ? Thansa se leva et tous ses domestiques s'aplatirent sur le sol, pour marquer leur soumission.

– Partez, dit-il.

Les musiciens, les domestiques, les invités et ses enfants se faufilèrent entre les arcades de la Cour des Pluies comportant un large bassin d'eau turquoise et topaze pour rejoindre leurs appartements. Thansa se tourna vers Namaï :

– Toi aussi, tu t'en vas.

Quand sa première épouse se fut éloignée en des enjambées furieuses, Thansa descendit de son piédestal et s'approcha de Udi, l'étudiant du regard.

– Je n'aime pas les Targaryen, prononça-t-il froidement.

– Daenerys n'est pas comme les autres.

– Oh, mais elle le deviendra, crois-moi. Elle porte avec elle trois dragons ! Tu imagines la catastrophe s'ils venaient à survivre ? Ils détruiraient absolument tout sur leur passage !

– S'ils survivent, mon Roi, et que Daenerys se souvient que vous l'avez repoussé au-delà de nos murs, nous serons sans doute la première cité à mourir par les flammes. Mais si vous l'accueillez, et que vous l'aidez, je suis certaine qu'elle s'en montrera éternellement reconnaissante.

Thansa sembla réfléchir. Ses aïeux et son clan tout entier ne seraient pas enchantés de voir Daenerys arriver ici. Pourtant, si cette dernière possédait réellement trois dragons en pleine croissance, il serait sans doute bon de se rapprocher d'elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration :

– Nous n'avons pas vu de dragon depuis des centaines d'années. Alors, je lui proposerai un pacte.

Ooo

Les joues pleines de poussière, Daenerys releva la tête en entendant le bruit mat de sabots galopant dans le sable. Une silhouette se dessina à travers les ondes de chaleur du Désert et quelques membres de son khalasar poussèrent des glapissements d'inquiétude. Une cavalerie entière arrivait. Ils n'étaient pas vêtus comme des Dothrakis, ni des brigands ou même des chevaliers de Westeros. Leurs cuirasses étincelaient d'or sous le soleil de plomb. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et un homme descendit de sa monture.

– Daenerys du Typhon, prononça-t-il avec un accent prononcé. Je suis Varren, le grand garde de la cité de Karoucheii, représentant du roi Thansa en dehors de ses terres. (Ser Jorah s'approcha silencieusement, la main sur son épée) Mon souverain a entendu parler de vos misères par sa troisième femme. Il vous accorde l'hospitalité dans notre royaume pour vous, et votre peuple (le regard méprisant de Varren envers les Dothrakis n'échappa guère à Daenerys), au nom des alliances passées entre la maison des Targaryen et la lignée des Nizaa. Autrefois, vos ancêtres ont combattu côte à côte et l'or de la couronne de votre défunt père, a été forgée ici, dans les mines de Karoucheii.

Daenerys jeta un regard en biais à Ser Jorah puis s'avança.

– Pourquoi une Reine s'intéresserait-elle de mon sort ? demanda-t-elle.

– Mais vous êtes une Reine, Khaleesi, rétorqua Varren en ôtant son casque. La Reine Udi souhaiterait plus que tout au monde vous revoir. Elle éprouve encore pour vous la plus sincère des amitiés.

– Udi ? répéta Daenerys, décontenancée.

Varren lui tourna le dos pour s'approcher d'un des chevaux de sa cavalerie. Il apporta deux grands sacs remplis de nourriture.

– Elle a elle-même composé ces paniers. Quand vous serez reposés et que votre décision sera finalement prise, je vous conduirais à Karoucheii où vous trouverez enfin le repos.

Daenerys n'était pas dupe. Elle savait bien qu'ils voudraient quelque chose en échange, mais son peuple était affamé. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter. La pénombre tomba rapidement sur le Désert Rouge et les soldats de Karoucheii établirent leur campement une vingtaine de mètres plus loin que le leur.

– Je ne pense pas que cela soit prudent, Khaleesi, intervint Ser Jorah tandis qu'elle distribuait des fruits gorgés de sucres aux membres de son Khalasar. Le Roi de Karoucheii est décédé il y a cinq ans de cela. Il a été remplacé par son fils, un dénommé Thansa. Et je vous assure que cet homme n'est pas réputé pour sa grande miséricorde. Ce que Varren a dit à propos de vos ancêtres combattant côte à côte n'est qu'une bêtise. Les hommes de Karoucheii n'ont jamais traversé la Mer d'Ete pour rejoindre Westeros. Et votre père n'était pas en bon terme avec eux... Il les a plusieurs fois menacés. Je ne pense pas que Thansa ait pu l'oublier.

– Je ne suis pas idiote. Et je sais toutes ces choses. Les Nizaa détestent les Targaryen. Les Targaryen méprisent les Nizaa. Mais je dois m'y rendre, sinon, nous allons tous mourir. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix.

– Nous pouvons nous rendre à Qarth, rappela Jorah. Ce n'est qu'à quelques lieux d'ici. Au-delà de ça, nous devrons faire confiance à ces Karoucheii car je ne suis jamais allé plus loin. Le continent de Sothoros est inhospitalier, et plein de pièges.

– Je ne pense pas que jusqu'ici, notre voyage fut une promenade de santé. Nous irons. Le bien de tous vaut bien plus que la protection d'une seule.

Elle s'approcha du feu, chauffant quelques morceaux de cheval grillé pour ses dragons. Ils avaient beaucoup maigri lors de leur errance dans le Désert Rouge. Elle espérait, au fond, que ses enfants – Rhaegal, Viserion et Drogon – grandiraient correctement en étant dans un environnement plus propice.

Ooo

La route jusqu'à Karoucheii fut curieusement tranquille bien qu'ils aient traversé des canyons et de nombreux marécages. Au bout du quatrième jour, les murs de la cité apparurent. Daenerys n'en croyaient pas ses yeux : les fortifications, hautes comme celles de Port-Réal, étaient toutes faites d'un métal éblouissant ; de l'or. Ses dragons criaient d'excitation. Un des soldats de Varren attrapa une corne de tsungi et souffla dedans une mélodie à quatre notes. Au loin, le même accord lui répondit.

Le rugissement se répercuta en échos puis les murs de brique jaunes se rétractèrent pour laisser place à une grande allée de marbre blanc longée par de gigantesques statues d'or. Le Khalasar, impressionné, se tassa autour de Ser Jorah et Daenerys.

– Allons-y, déclara Varren en cognant les flancs de son cheval.

Des hommes et des femmes, vêtus de tuniques de lin, lustraient les statues d'or sur leur passage.

– Qui sont-ils ?

– Les ancêtres du Roi Thansa, éluda Varren. (Daenerys se mordait les lèvres : elle parlait de ces personnes qui travaillaient. Sans doute des esclaves). Le fondateur de la dynastie Nizaa est Seth, le Dévastateur. Il a conquis la cité de Qarth, auparavant. Mais un usurpateur le lui a volé tandis qu'il était malade. Aker est juste là-bas, au fond. C'était le grand frère de Thansa. Il est mort d'une épidémie dix ans auparavant. Thansa n'est que le quatrième fils de Horus le Magnifique.

– Que sont devenus ses autres frères ?

– Le deuxième est mort de la gangrène. Thansa lui a tranché ses atouts masculins lorsqu'il la surprit dans la couche d'une de ses maîtresses. Quant au troisième, il s'est rebellé et s'est caché dans les collines du Nord, avec d'autres traîtres. Des gens disent qu'il est mort. Thansa n'y croit pas. Et moi non plus. Il a fait fondre les statues de ses frères pour s'en faire une nouvelle, quatre fois plus grande que toutes les autres.

En effet, au fond de l'allée faisant bien un kilomètre de long, se trouvait une statue si grande, que Daenerys était certaine qu'on pouvait l'apercevoir d'un bout à l'autre de la cité de Karoucheii.

– Thansa a-t-il des enfants ?

– Il a obtenu trois fils de Udi, sa dernière femme. Mais ils ne peuvent prétendre au trône. Elenyane, la deuxième, est en ce moment même alitée. Elle va bientôt mettre au monde deux garçons, selon l'Oracle. La Reine Namaï, en revanche, ne lui a fourni aucun héritier. Et cela contrarie le clan des Nizaa comme celui des Yato, qui avaient un pacte. Namaï est une déception pour le peuple tout entier.

– Vous ne devriez pas dire du mal de votre Roi, rappela Ser Jorah.

– Ici, à Karoucheii, les hommes libres ont le droit de dire ce qu'ils pensent de leur Roi. Mais à une condition : de le lui dire d'abord en face. (Varren se tourna vers eux, leur souriant, et Daenerys n'eut plus aucun mal à deviner la source de la cicatrice ornant sa joue) Notre système n'est pas parfait et ne repose ni sur la loyauté la plus solide, comme à Westeros, ni sur la force, comme chez les Dothrakis. Si notre dynastie a duré plus de deux milliers d'années sans aucun changement, sans aucune modification, c'est tout simplement parce que notre royaume est fondé sur la vérité. (Varren ordonna à ses soldats de se poster de chaque côté de l'entrée du grand palais) La vérité est plus dévastatrice que la mieux entraînée des armées. Elle est à la fois nécessaire et douloureuse, parce que les hommes ne sont pas faits pour l'entendre. Il n'y a pas de dieu suprême à Karoucheii sinon la Vérité.

Daenerys descendit de son cheval tandis que des esclaves se prosternaient à ses pieds, posant de larges feuilles de palmier au sol, et jetant des pièces d'or. En haut des marches, un homme à la peau sombre et yeux en amande, la regardait progresser. Il portait bien moins de bijoux que les autres, mais Daenerys sut qu'il s'agissait du Roi Thansa. Même sans couronne, on savait de quelle nature était cet homme. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Daenerys fut surprise de voir que Varren ne s'inclina pas, mais se contenta de redescendre les marches en arrière, sans lui tourner le dos. Les coutumes de ce pays étaient vraiment étranges.

– Et voici donc la fameuse Daenerys du Typhon, clama Thansa avec un sourire ravageur. Khal Drogo n'avait pas menti : votre beauté est à couper le souffle.

– Vous connaissiez Khal Drogo ?

Le sourire de Thansa s'élargit, devenant presque pervers.

– Le Khal est venu peu avant vos noces me demander de l'or. C'était censé être votre cadeau de mariage. Mais je le lui ai refusé. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il épouse une Targaryen. Nous en sommes venus aux mains et Drogo a menacé de me couper la tête. Un charmant homme. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, nous étions amis. Enfin, aussi amis que peuvent l'être deux rois aux intérêts et objectifs bien différents. Disons que nous avons fait la guerre une fois, ensemble. Et en échange, j'ai offert à son khalasar cent chevaux.

Daenerys marchait à ses côtés, réfléchissant à vive allure.

– Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici si vous détestez les Targaryen ?

– J'ai beau détester les Targaryen comme la plupart des gens de mon peuple, je ne suis pas pour autant stupide. Et vous non plus, Khaleesi. Les Targaryen, reprit-il en s'avançant jusqu'au centre de la salle du trône, connaissent la façon dont dompter le pouvoir. Le pouvoir, c'est comme le feu : il représente la vie, prend le large et n'emprunte jamais les chemins que nous avions prévu. Le feu est vivant. De la même sorte, on ne peut contrôler le pouvoir. C'est le pouvoir qui a la main sur nous. Et vos ancêtres l'ont appris aux miens. C'est une leçon que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier... Voyez-vous, à la mort de mon père, de nombreux autres clans voulaient détrôner le mien. Le Vizir du royaume, qui avait conseillé mon père pendant tout le long de son règne, avait préparé un coup d'État. Ils voulaient tout du pouvoir, sans concession. Je n'avais que seize ans à l'époque. Mon frère aîné était mort lui aussi de maladie et les autres fêtaient leurs noces à des lieux d'ici. J'étais le seul Nizaa vivant dans les parages. Vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai pas agi comme un Nizaa, non... Mais comme un Targaryen. Pendant plusieurs jours j'ai comploté avec les gens de la cour. Je leur ai promis des choses que je ne possédais pas encore. Et quand le Vizir est arrivé dans la salle du trône avec nos soldats d'élite – le Daï Li – il a dit : « L'instant fatidique où je vous trahis est arrivé. Messieurs, arrêtez immédiatement le Prince Thansa » (Il éclata de rire) Le Daï Li n'a pas bougé. Ce crétin n'avait même pas vu le coup venir. J'avais acheté le Daï Li avec des titres de noblesses. Parce que celui qui contrôle de Daï Li, contrôle aussi la cité de Karoucheii.

– Qu'avez-vous répondu au Vizir ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité tandis qu'elle mordait dans un fruit par pure politesse.

– Que le Daï Li ne savait pas encore de quel côté ils étaient, qu'ils attendaient d'abord de voir comment ça allait finir avant de prendre parti. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais voir toute son histoire dans ses yeux (Thansa accepta une coupe de vin d'un de ses excessivement nombreux domestiques), qu'il était né sans argent et avait dû lutter, faire des alliances et sortir les griffes pour atteindre le pouvoir. Mais, le véritable pouvoir, le droit divin de diriger les autres, est un pouvoir que l'on obtient à la naissance. Je lui ai dit que le Daï Li ne savait pas qui de nous deux serait assis sur ce trône et qui se protestera devant l'autre. Mais que moi je le savais pertinemment et lui aussi... (Thansa s'assit sur son immense trône d'or, son verre toujours en main). J'ai regardé le Vizir droit dans les yeux et je lui ai dit que j'attendais. Il a ensuite ployé le genou. En ployant le genou devant moi, le Vizir renonçait à sa liberté, mais conservait la vie sauve. Le Vizir a dit que je l'avais battu à son propre jeu. Ce à quoi j'ai rétorqué : « Votre propre jeu ? Vous n'étiez même pas un joueur. » Et ça, c'était la stricte vérité.

– Qu'est donc devenu le Vizir ?

– Un esclave.

– Vous en avez beaucoup, constata Daenerys.

– Pas tant que ça. Les cités d'Essos en ont beaucoup plus. Ici, à Karoucheii nous n'en avons que soixante-dix-sept. Ce sont d'anciens mercenaires, des criminels, des traîtres ou des prisonniers de guerre. Pour le reste, ce sont des domestiques. Ils acceptent de servir le royaume en échange de protection et de nourriture. Ils sont payés, même si ça ne vous saute pas aux yeux.

– Payé avec de l'or ?

– Tout ici est fait en or, répondit Thansa. L'or n'a pas de valeur aux yeux des gens qui travaillent ici. Ça n'en a qu'aux yeux des étrangers. La monnaie d'ici – la véritable monnaie – est le cauri, ou la nourriture.

– Et que valent des dragons ?

Le sourire de Thansa s'élargit, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas à faire à une femme comme les autres.

– Les dragons valent tout, Khaleesi. Avec les dragons ont a le pouvoir, les armées, l'or. Je ne vous demanderai pas un de vos dragons, ni même de m'en prêter un ou... que sais-je. Je veux uniquement l'entière garantie que lorsque vos dragons seront suffisamment grands pour se reproduire, vous m'offrirez un de leurs œufs.

– Rien que ça ?

– Rien que ça.

– Et si ce sont tous des mâles, ou toutes des femelles ?

– Dans ce cas, vous me promettrez sur l'honneur de me protéger moi ou mes descendants lorsqu'ils en auront besoin. Que nos familles s'allient de nouveau, au nom de l'affection réciproque que nous portons à Udi.

– Pourquoi ne pas demander plus qu'une alliance ?

– N'avez-vous pas entendu le récit que je vous ai fait à propos du Vizir ? Si cet homme a perdu le trône, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de renverser la plus solide dynastie du continent, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas su faire le bon pacte au bon moment. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire cette erreur.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Daenerys avait déjà fini la coupelle de dattes se trouvant devant elle. Elle n'en avait jamais dégusté d'aussi délicieuses, même lors de ses jeunes années à Braavos.

– Vous n'êtes pas une demeurée, Khaleesi, prononça Thansa après un long moment de silence. Je m'attendais à voir une demeurée. Mais, curieusement, vous ne l'êtes absolument pas. Et je dois dire que ça fait du bien à voir.

– Les Targaryen sont très loin d'être des demeurés.

– Les dieux ont dû leur être favorables pendant un moment. Parce que, dans notre coin, les gens qui se marient entre frères et sœurs finissent indubitablement par devenir de véritables cas. Mon père, Thansa fit semblant d'avoir l'air songeur en se grattant le menton, ou peut-être mon grand-père, a interdit ce genre de pratique. Ici, c'est vu comme une tare, et on est puni de mort. Relation consentie ou non.

– Les Targaryen se sont mariés entre eux pendant des siècles pour assurer la survie des dragons, rugit Daenerys.

– A quoi cela peut-il bien servir de se préoccuper de la survie d'une espèce si l'homme lui-même périt, mmh ? J'ai entendu dire, que votre très cher frère, Viserys, avait succombé _très peu_ de temps après son accès au trône. (Daenerys exultait de rage, serrant ses poings) Khal Drogo l'aurait honoré d'une magnifique couronne d'or. Un or qui venait d'ici.

– Comment savez-vous que cet or provenait de chez vous ?

– Tout l'or du monde provient de Karoucheii, et ce, depuis des millénaires, dit-il en se penchant sur le faux ton de la confidence. Nous sommes peut-être éloignés des conflits de Westeros, mais nous en savons tout de même quelque chose, grâce à nos intermédiaires. On vous a sans doute répété le credo « Riche comme un Lannister », mmh ? Eh bien, sachez, Khaleesi, qu'un Lannister ici, en terme de richesse, serait juste bon à vider mon pot de chambre. (Thansa recracha les pépins de ses grains de raisin) Je crois que vous, les hommes pâles, on vous a inculqué un trop grand respect de tout ce qui brille, alors que vous n'avez vu qu'un infinitésimal aspect de ce que richesse veut réellement dire. À Westeros, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'avoir de l'or. Pour vous, même pour les grands seigneurs, c'est quelque chose d'exceptionnel, non ? (Daenerys se mordit les lèvres, partagée entre son envie de le faire taire et celle – bien plus enfouie – qui se disait qu'il avait raison) Mon fils aîné, Odio, a des figurines de soldats en or massif. Je ne pense pas que Viserys ou même le puissant Rhaegal auraient pu se vanter d'une chose pareille.

– Je pense avoir saisi l'étendue de votre fortune, Vénérable Roi Thansa. Je voulais savoir de combien de temps mon peuple et moi-même disposons-nous avant de repartir.

– Vous ne me demandez rien d'autre, Khaleesi ? En êtes-vous bien sûre ?

– Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire volte-face, avant de se souvenir du fait que personne ne tournait le dos au roi de Karoucheii.

Ooo

Les trois dragons – Rhaegal, Viserion et Drogon – étaient pelotonnés dans une large vasque de pièces d'or. Ce précieux métal semblait les délecter et réparer leurs écailles abîmer par la privation du Désert Rouge. Daenerys, penchée vers eux, les regardait dormir en caressant tendrement leurs écailles.

Curieusement, elle avait bien dormi cette nuit-là, tout comme ses enfants. Elle ignorait encore si Thansa attendait davantage d'elle que ce qu'il lui avait promis, ou même s'il était capable de l'égorger dans son sommeil au nom de vieilles rancunes. Ser Jorah avait monté la garde devant sa porte toute la nuit durant. La situation était étrange et pleine de sous-entendus, comme Thansa l'avait été hier.

La respiration de Viserion était particulièrement sifflante. Viserion – aux écailles couleur crème et or – avait toujours été le plus fragile des trois, mais aussi le plus imprudent. Daenerys le recueillit au creux de ses paumes et l'enroula dans une des soieries de son lit pour se blottir contre la minuscule créature. Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte. Ser Jorah apparut, se raclant la gorge de gêne.

– Il faut vous lever Khaleesi.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Une attaque ?

– Non. Une des servantes du Roi est dans vos appartements. Elle dit qu'il faut vous lever avant lui. C'est la coutume. Personne ne dort plus longtemps que le Roi, à Karoucheii.

Daenerys arqua un sourcil méprisant.

– Je ne dormais pas.

– Je sais. Mais pour le prouver, il va falloir vous montrer à la cour avant lui. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Elle replaça Viserion dans la vasque d'or avec ses frères puis dit :

– Je vous remercie, Ser Jorah. Je vais maintenant m'habiller.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, Daenerys, suivit de Jorah et ses servantes, arrivèrent dans la cour du Roi. Ce dernier n'était pas là. Des tables rondes, ployant sous des mets et des fruits délicieux, étaient occupées par des personnes curieusement vêtues de pagnes aux couleurs tapageuses, coiffés de plumes, de tiares et d'entrecroisement de chaînes en or. Daenerys, dans sa simple robe bleu sombre, faisait tache dans cet univers si coloré. On l'a conduisit à une des tables du premier rang où trois petits garçons semblaient se chamailler une figurine dorée. Les fils du Roi.

– Dany ! s'écria une voix familière. Dany, c'est moi, Udi !

Daenerys dut faire un énorme travail de mémoire en un court laps de temps pour se souvenir de ce visage. Peu à peu, des moments passés avec Udi et Viserys dans les rues étroites de Braavos lui revint en mémoire. Udi était une petite fille d'un notable de Braavos, voyageant beaucoup. Elle était de noble lignée, et sa mère parlait le Haut-Valérien. Daenerys se souvint que Viserys trouvait Udi très jolie, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé de l'exprimer était de l'insulter à la moindre occasion. Udi n'avait jamais été une amie très proche, mais l'avoir là, sous les yeux, était une preuve concrète que ce passé heureux et si lointain avait bel et bien existé.

– Cela doit faire une éternité, poursuivit Udi, les yeux brillants.

Apparemment, Daenerys avait fait plus forte impression chez elle qu'inversement.

– Je te présente mes garçons : Fenik, Odio et Avhaa.

Malgré les présentations, les fils du Roi ne cessèrent pour autant de se disputer le jouet qu'ils cachaient entre les plis de leur tunique. L'impolitesse semblait être quelque chose de très courant, dans les parages.

– Je te remercie d'avoir plaidé en ma faveur auprès de ton époux, prononça Daenerys en regardant les domestiques lui servir du lait frais. Je ne serai sans doute jamais sortie de ce désert sans ta précieuse intervention.

– Les Targaryen ont des amis partout à travers le monde, raisonna Udi.

– Et tout autant d'ennemis..., rétorqua sombrement Daenerys. Ton mari m'a avoué détester les gens de ma famille, que c'était même le cas de pas mal de personnes dans les parages.

Udi soupira.

– Quand je suis arrivée à Karoucheii pour épouser Thansa, j'étais tout aussi perdue que toi. Tout est différent de ce que l'on a bien pu connaître. Ici, nous sommes loin de tout.

– Pourquoi l'avoir épousé ?

– Je n'ai pas réellement eu le choix, répondit-elle en posant un regard bienveillant sur ses enfants. Aucune femme dans notre monde n'a réellement le choix. Tu n'as pas choisi ce Khal Drogo, comme je n'ai pas pu le faire avec Thansa. C'est le lot de nous toutes, peu importe si nous venons de Essos, Westeros ou Sotoros.

– J'ai entendu dire que Thansa avait déjà deux épouses. Une qui ne lui avait pas encore donné d'héritier et l'autre, qu'est-elle devenue ?

– Elenyane ? Oh, elle est ici, dans le palais. Elle a perdu son premier bébé. Donc elle s'est isolée. Aujourd'hui, elle attend deux enfants. S'ils s'avèrent être en bonne santé, elle pourra de nouveau sortir de ses appartements.

Daenerys ouvrit la bouche. Elle trouvait ça incroyablement cruel de rendre captive une femme sous le simple prétexte que sa grossesse s'était mal déroulée.

– C'est donc pour ça que Thansa t'a ensuite épousé ? Sa première femme ne réussissait pas à avoir d'enfant, la seconde le perdait... Il devait être terrifié de ne pas offrir de descendance à sa lignée. (Udi n'ajouta rien) Au moins, maintenant que tu lui as donné trois fils, il peut être rassuré dans sa virilité et déporter la faute sur ses épouses, dit-elle cyniquement. Quand est-ce que Elenyane doit mettre au monde ses enfants ?

– Sans doute d'ici deux semaines, selon le médecin du Palais, répondit Udi, avec une pointe d'inquiétude. J'espère... J'espère que ça se passera bien pour elle : les jumeaux, ce n'est jamais évident.

– Tu l'apprécies ?

– Elenyane ? Oui, c'est une femme fabuleuse. Thansa a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, mais... il l'a délaisse beaucoup. Je crois qu'il attend de voir ce qu'elle va lui offrir. Prions pour qu'il y ait un garçon parmi les deux. Et toi, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenue la Mère des Dragons.

– Oui, admit Daenerys.

Le Roi Thansa arriva peu après, suivi d'une pléthore de courtisanes, seins nues, qui gémissaient exagérément au moindre pas qu'il faisait. Daenerys attendit qu'il engloutisse tous les plats qu'on lui présentait pour s'avancer jusqu'à sa table.

– J'accepte votre offre, dit-elle.

– Charmant, commenta Thansa sans une once de chaleur dans sa voix. Mais je veux que cela soit passé par écrit : votre maison a le don de se défiler de toutes responsabilités envers ses alliés lorsque le vent finit par tourner... Papyrus ! dit-il en tapant des mains.

Un jeune homme arriva en courant et s'aplatit au sol avec un rouleau de papier et un pinceau. Le roi Thansa releva sa manche brodée de fil d'or après avoir fini de mâcher bruyamment son pain.

– Moi, Daenerys du Typhon de la maison Targaryen, formula-t-il tout en baladant son pinceau de la droite vers la gauche, promet sur l'honneur de mes ancêtres et de mes descendants, que je prêterai main-forte au royaume de Karoucheii dans une vie ou dans une autre si on me le demande, blabla, et toutes les formules d'usage... Tenez, signez en bas.

Daenerys attrapa le papyrus. Cette langue lui était inconnue. Cela ressemblait à du valérien, mais en bien plus calligraphié.

– Je... Je ne peux pas signer ça, dit-elle.

– Vous venez de dire que vous étiez d'accord, Khaleesi.

– Je ne peux pas signer quelque chose que je ne peux pas déchiffrer, appuya Daenerys.

– Je viens justement de vous dire ce que j'y inscrivais, s'esclaffa le Roi. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être méfiante.

– Signez, Khaleesi, murmura Ser Jorah. C'est le seul recours que nous ayons...

Avec une moue dégoutée, elle consentit finalement à attraper le pinceau devant le sourire vicelard du Roi Thansa. Cela la dérangeait fortement d'apposer sa signature sur ce document, mais dans tous les cas de figure, elle était piégée.

Dès lors, et avec surprise, trois gigantesques coffrets d'or, furent placés à ses pieds par des serviteurs.

– Je tiens toujours parole, Khaleesi, dit le Roi en s'approchant. Je pense que vous aurez assez avec ceci pour reconquérir Westeros. Je vous conseillerai de rejoindre une cité libre de Essos et d'y faire votre trou quelque temps, histoire de constituer une armée. Je vous conseille fortement de vous rendre à Astapor, où j'ai quelques amis qui seraient ravis de vous vendre des Immaculés. Mais n'oubliez jamais notre pacte. Les dieux en sont désormais témoins.

Daenerys acquiesça, s'efforçant de ne point tressaillir. Elle repartit à reculons, sans quitter des yeux le vénérable Roi Thansa.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

Et voilà la fin de mon OS. Je sais que la fin est très ouverte, mais pour moi c'était une fic prétexte pour parler du troisième continent de Game of Throne dont on n'entend jamais parler. Je me suis pas mal éclatée à l'écrire, même si j'ai galéré des mois durant. Bon, j'ai toute l'histoire du Roi Thansa en tête, idem pour ses épouses et ses enfants. Mais ça serait trop long à exposer du coup, c'était un OS d'ouverture on va dire, de pause dans le récit où j'ai remplacé les péripéties de Qarth par celle de Karoucheii. Ensuite elle va revenir dans le circuit du canon la menant à Astapor etc. Bref, première fic sur ce fandom, je suis un peu anxieuse des retours. Pourtant, j'ai vécu un truc super méga cool et de neuf. Donc ouais, je suis assez fière de ce petit bout de texte. Love you all, **D**.

Note : le Daï Li provient de l'univers « Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'air »


End file.
